


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by jonginoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rimming, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginoon/pseuds/jonginoon
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants closure. Jongdae and Baekhyun disagree. Kyungsoo relents and follow their advice. But after a night of drinking, he fucks up his plan.Alternatively, Kyungsoo wants closure but he gets an anal fissure. Charot!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story. I asked my friends for a prompt and they gave me "post-break up sex." Thers's no smut here tho (yet). Please let me know how you think about it in the comments (and if you want this to be a chaptered fic or whatever).

"Beh, inom tayo. Wala namang work bukas," aya ni Baekhyun sa kaibigang si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa nagmamadali si Baekhyun na sirain ang atay niya. Gusto niya lang talaga makausap nang masinsinan nila ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo. 

"Gags. 'Wag ngayon. Next week na lang. May pupuntahan ako." 

Napairap naman si Jongdae sa sinabi ng kaibigan. "Excuse me, Kyungsoo. Para saan pa ang 18 years nating pagkakaibigan kung madadala mo ko sa mga ganyang palusot. Aminin mo, pupuntahan mo yung gago mong ex 'no?"

Napatakip naman ng bibig sa Baekhyun sa conclusion ni Jongdae. "Oh my god." Sobrang scandalized ng mukha ni badet. "Gano ba kasarap ang tite ng ex mo na babalikan mo pa rin?" 

Kung nasa private place sila, okay lang sana. Pero parang may built-in megaphone ata ang mga bunganga ng mga kaibigan niya kaya medyo napalingon ang mga katabi nilang table sa Starbucks. 

Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi hampasin na lang sa braso ang kaibigan.

"Muntik na naging mahina yung boses mo teh. Nakakahiya naman sayo. Kung nas Jollibee tayo binigay ko na sayo yung microphone para marinig na ng lahat." Pagtararay ni Kyungsoo. 

Natawa na lang ang dalawa si sarcasm ni Kyungsoo. "Eh kasi naman. Napakamaintriga ng buhay mo. Siguro kung artista ka, linggo-linggo kang guest sa The Buzz." Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. 

"So, kikitain mo nga yung ex mong muntik nang naging matino?" Pagbabalik ni Jongdae si topic nila ngayon hapon. 

Tinitigan lang sila ni Kyungsoo. Inabot niya ang kanyang Iced Shaken Hibiscus Tea with Pomegranate Pearls na kabaklaan at napahigop. Yung higop na parang nilamon yung katahimikan ng buong cafe. 

After a few seconds ng intense staring contest, pumalag na si Jongdae. 

"Ayun. Tanga. Pakantot." Sabay slow clap for dramatic effect. "Ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa 'yo na okay lang naman maging tanga, pero 'wag nating araw-arawin. Give chance to others." 

Halatang ilang beses na ata 'to nangyari sa past relationships ni Kyungsoo kasi mukhang handa na ang speech ni Jongdae at Baekhyun.

"At ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa 'yo na, pwede ba? Mag-isip ka gamit yung utak mo huwag yung tumbong mo?" Dagdag ni Baekhyun. 

Napairap na naman si Kyungsoo sabay buntong-hininga.

"Bakit ba kayo nag-co-conclude agad na makikipag-sex ako kay Jongin?" Pinandilatan niya ang dalawang kaibigan. "I know it's been a month since we broke up pero wala kasing malinaw na closure. Sabihin niyo nang maarte ako pero I just want to tie these loose ends."

"Oo nga, ang arte mong bakla ka." Pag-iismid ni Jongdae. "Tie some loose ends ka pang nalalaman eh alam naming yung butas mo ang magiging loose pagkatapos niyo magkita." 

Napatango naman in agreement si Baekhyun as if normal lang na conversation yung nagyayari. Sabagay, goal ata nila na maging viral sa Twitter ang overheard conversation nila. Mga baklang 'to!

"Saka, Soo." Malambing na pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun. "It's been a month already. Kung meron pang maisasalba diyang sa relasyon niyo, siguro naman lumapit na yang jowa mo dahil siya naman ang may kasalanan in the first place." 

Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang daliri saka uminom ng kape to lubricate. "And if it's closure you want, hindi pa ba enough na nakipag-break siya sayo through text? Hindi pa ba sign 'yon na wala siyang gana sa relasyon niyo?" 

"Saka gurl." Jongdae chimed in. "Kung gusto mo ng closure, close your legs na lang. Alam ko marupok kasi aminin na natin na kahit gago yung ex mo, binawi niya na naman sa sarap. Ayoko lang na you get yourself too tied with that person. I know the pain is still there and I think this won't help it."

Mukhang lumalalim na yung usapan nila kaya si Kyungsoo na mismo ang bumasag ng tensyon. 

"Huy okay lang ako guys." Kyungsoo paused. "Maybe, you're right. Sige." 

Na-shock naman ang dalawa kasi minsan lang nila napapabago ang isip ni Kyungsoo. 

"Seryoso? Gumana yung pang-ookray namin?" Kinonfirm talaga ni Jongdae kasi ayaw niya maniwala agad. 

"Oo nga. Ano ba." Pag-assure ni Kyungsoo. "Masyado lang siguro ako naka-subscribe sa idea na dapat may closure para maka-move on pero baka in this case okay lang." 

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil biglang tumayo ang dalawa saka siya niyakap. With matching fake crying pa. 

"Aww. Nag-mature na talaga ang baby namin." Pinapahid-pahid pa ni Jongdae ang imaginary luha niya. 

"Kung maka-baby ka diyan eh one year lang tinanda niyo sakin." 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya saka nagtext bago humarap kay Jongdae. "Punta si Min? Tinext ko na si Chanyeol kita na lang daw sa bar after dinner." Tumango naman si Jongdae. 

"Ayun lang." Pagmumukmok ni Kyungsoo. "Dakilang fifth wheel na naman ako." 

Hinimas-himas pa ni Jongdae ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. As much as ayaw niya ng physical contact, exception ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Pero secret lang daw. 

"Okay lang 'yan, Soo." Pag-console ni Jongdae sa kanya. "2 months nga lang kayo ni Jongin, 'di mo pa nga alam life story non. Baka makahanap ka pa ng afam o sugar daddy mamaya, malay mo." 

"Oo na nga sasama na 'ko." 

  
  
  
  


Kasalukuyan nang nasa bar ang tropa. Simula kasi nung nagkajowa na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun nung college, para na ring lumaki yung circle nila. In fairness dahil kahit 9 years na silang nagtratrabaho, staying strong pa rin sila. 

Iniisip nga ni Kyungsoo kung paano natiis nina Chanyeol at Minseok ang maiingay niyang kaibigan. Talaga nga naman sigurong _love moves in mysterious ways. Pasok, Juris! Cheka!_

Hindi naman sineryoso ni Kyungsoo kanina yung sinabi ni Jongdae na makakahanap siya ng lalake ngayong gabi pero dahil gusto niya ring mag-explore, bahala na. 

Umalis siya sa table nila at lumipat sa bar area. May fantasy ata si bakla na kapag pumwesto siya sa malapit na counter, may bibili ng drinks sa kanya tapus iuuwi siya. _Muntik nang naging ilusyonada._

Halos mga ka-edad lang ni Kyungsoo yung mga tao sa bar dahil malapit nga ito sa mga offices at saktong Friday ngayon. Nakailang refill na si Kyungsoo ng inumin at ang dami niya nang na-realize. 

Tama nga mga kaibigan niya. Masyado siya sigurong nauhaw sa relasyon kaya kahit bare minimum ang natatanggap niya kay Jongin, okay lang. Kahit halos sa sex lang umiikot ang relasyon nila, okay lang. 

Biro nga ng mga kaibigan niya, parang kaunti lang ang lamang nila sa mag-fubu. Kung dati ay naiirita pa siya, tanggap niya na ngayon. 

Naging busy lang siya sa trabaho at mga raket dahil nag-iipon siya para makapagpatayo ng resto, pero ayaw ata ni Jongin ng ganon. Aminado naman siya na after ng unang buwan nila, nabawasan ang oras ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. 

Hindi niya lang in-expect na mabilis magsawa si Jongin kaya nakipagbreak din ito just before ng 2nd monthsarry nila.

Naiirita nga si Kyungsoo kasi 'di man lang sila umabot ng tatlong buwan. Kung susundin niya yung 3-month rule na pinagsasabi ni Popoy, lugi pa siya ng isang buwan. 

Dagdag na rin siguro ng tama ng alak, pero parang bumaba lahat ng realizations at frustrations ni Kyungsoo at gusto niyang sampalin si Jongin. Hindi man lang siya binigyan ng chance na bumawi, nakipag-break agad. Ugh kairita. 

Kung makikita niya siguro ito ngayon, wala siyang gagawin kundi sampalin ito at sabihan ng, "Minahal kita pero sinayang mo ang lahat dahil lang hindi ko sinasadyang nagkulang ako." 

Masyado deep in thought si Kyungsoo kaya 'di niya namalayang may tumabi na palang lalake sa kanya. Matangkad at cute. Pwede na. 

"Mag-isa ka lang?" Tanong nito sa kanya. 

"Nope. Nandon friends ko." Sabay turo sa table nila.

"Ah." Ngumiti ang lalake. Makikipagkamay na sana siya nang biglang umagaw ng kamay niya. 

Masyado atang familiar 'tong kamay na 'to. Yumuko si Kyungsoo dahil bukod sa nairita siya sa panghihimasok nito, ayaw niya rin makita ang pagmumukha ng taong kanina pa nilang pinag-uusapan. 

"Hey." Pagsaway ng lalakeng magpapakilala pa lang dapat. "That's kinda rude bro." 

Nakayuko pa rin si Kyungsoo kasi feeling niya baka sampalin niya lang ang gagong nakahawak pa rin sa kamay niya. At kung akala niya titigil na ito, hindi pa pala. 

"I think it's rude when you're flirting with my boyfriend." 

Nagpanting naman ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Tangina? Boyfriend? Pagkatapos mong makipagbreak through text?

"Ah ganon pala." Nagbackdown na rin si kuya dahil mukhang handang makipagsuntukan ang mukha ni Jongin. "Sorry, bro." Sabay alis. 

Hindi na rin natiis ni Kyungsoo at ginawa niya na ang pinakaantay niyang gawin. Yes, mga kapamilya, kapuso, at kapatid. 

Isang malutong na sampal ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kupal na ex. Hindi niya alam pero it felt so satisfying. So cathartic. 

Magsasalita pa lang si Jongin pero nauna nang naglakad si Kyungsoo palabas. Kailangan niyang magpahangin bago pa niya masigawan si Jongin. 

At siyempre, hindi naman pwedeng hindi habulin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa sidewalk habang sinusubukan na pakalmahin ang sarili. Naramdaman niya ring lumalapit na si Jongin pero hindi niya pinapansin. 

"Kyungsoo, baby. I'm sorry." Malumanay na pagkakasabi ni Jongin 

_Sorry? Ano 'yon? Eepal-epal ka tapos magsosorry ka?_

Papasok na lang sana si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya nang mag-aksaya ng energy para kay Jongin pero hindi niya rin napigilan ang sarili. 

"Ikaw alam mo ang gago mo." Dinuro niya si Jongin. "I cancelled our meeting tonight because I realized I didn't need to talk with you anymore. Tapos magpapakilala kang boyfriend ko? After mong makipagbreak sakin? Tangina mo rin no?" Medyo nanginginig na ang mga panga ni Kyungsoo sa galot habang papalapit siya nang papalapit kay Jongin.

"You know what Jongin? Fuck you! I know hindi tayo nagtagal and maybe that was for good reason. Bakit 'di ka na lang naghanap ng iba mong makakantot? Di ba yun lang naman lagi gusto mo ha?" 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggagaling ang mga sinasabi niya peri he felt good finally letting everything out. 

"Ang yabang-yabang mo kala mo lake-lake ng tite. Excuse me, saks ka lang!" 

Na-eskandalo naman si Jongin sa narinig. 

"Saks pala ha. Pero bakit nung unang beses tayo nag-sex, sigaw ka nang sigaw na ang laki-laki ko? 'Di ka ba nasarapan sa tite ko, ha?"

"Eh gago. Hindi nga ka nga marunong chumupa. 27 years old ka na, sumasabit pa rin ngipin mo? Ano yon? Ice candy lang ba chinuchupa mo?" Matalas na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

By this time, halos magkadikit na ang dalawa. Under different circumstances, sweet sana kasi mukhang maghahalikan na, pero nag-aaway eh. 

"Tsk. Baby, don't change the topic." Pag-iling ni Jongin. "Tite ko pinag-uusapan dito. Saks lang ba talaga? Pag ikaw kinantot ko ulit wag kang magrereklamo ah." 

"Talaga hindi." Kyungsoo crossed his arms. "At asa ka naman. Why would I have sex with you? After everything?" 

For the first napangiti si Jongin. "For old time's sake?"

"Sorry. Hindi na kasi nakikipag-sex sa hindi da—"

Hindi na natuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil siniil na siya ni Jongin ng halik. Lasang alak. Lasang libog. 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang batok ni Kyungsoo para paglapitin lalo ang mukha nila. Kyungsoo wants to pull out but he can't. It just feels right.

Wala na rin siyang nagawa kundi sagutin ang mga halik ni Jongin. Gamit ang isang kamay, sinabunutan niya si Jongin saka hinatak papalapit lalo sa kanya. 

It was a sloppy kiss. Their lips barely finding the right places. Pero sa hindi maipaliwanag na rason ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya magawang itigil ang paghahalikan nila. 

They were already losing their breath when Jongin pulled away.

"Sarap na sarap ka ah." Jongin taunted him. 

As a mature 28-year-old, nag-make face lang si Kyungsoo. 

"Gusto mo ba maranasan 'to ulit para ma-remind ka na hindi lang ako saks?" Nakakalokong ngumiti si Jongin sabay turo sa nakaumbok sa zipper niya. 

"Putangina mo talaga, Jongin Kim." Malutong na mura ni Kyungsoo. 

"Oh bakit na naman?" Maangas na tanong Jongin. 

"Teka lang magpapaalam lang ako sa friends ko." 

Napangiti na lang si Jongin. Satisfied si gago. "Bibigay ka rin pala eh." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets the closure he needs. And more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabi niyo ituloy ko, siyempre gagawin ko. This is 80% smut. Hope you enjoy! :>

Habang hinahanda ni Jongin ang kanyang sasakyan, bumalik si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bar para magpaalam sa kanyang tropa. 

“Guys, pasensya na kailangan ko na talagang mauna. Kailangan daw makitulog ni kuya sa condo, wala siyang susi.” Pagdadahilan ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis naman mag-isip ng alibi sa bakla kasi ayaw niyang masabihan ng “I told you so” ng mga kaibigan niya. 

Magcecelebrate na sana si Kyungsoo internally dahil mukhang kakagat na sila sinabi niya. Nagulat siya nang kinurot siya ni Jongdae sa tagiliran. 

“Aray!” Reklamo niya. “What was that for?” 

Tinaasan lang siya ni Jongdae ng kilay. “Baklang ‘to. Nakita namin na sinundan ka ni Jongin tapos makikita namin kayong nagmomomol sa parking lot? Kahit maraming tao?” 

Napatakip na lang ng bibig si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya na lang magpalamon sa lupa dahil sa mga desisyon niya. Pero wala eh.  _ Mesherep eh.  _

Magsasalita na sana si Kyungsoo nang inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Sige na. Sumama ka na. Pero sana sa bawat bayo sa ‘yo ni Jongin mamaya, matauhan ka na rin.” 

“Babe, grabe ka naman.” Saway ni Chanyeol sa jowa. 

“Hindi tama lang yan.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Alam naman naming halfhearted lang yung pag-agree mo sa advice namin. Pero it’s okay. Support pa rin naman kami sa ‘yo. Basta please sana matauhan ka na talaga bago pa huli ang lahat.” 

Tumayo si Jongdae at pinatong ang mga kamay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. “Sige na. Okay lang. Basta text mo kami kung kailangan mo ng kahit ano. ‘Wag lang condom kasi naubos na ni Minseok yung stock namin kagabi.” 

Natawa naman silang lahat sa sinabi si Jongdae. Pwera na si Minseok dahil nahihiya ata kasi sobrang vocal talaga ng jowa niya tungkol sa sex life nila. 

“Sige alis na ‘ko ha.” Pagpapaalam ni Kyungsoo. “Promise last na talaga ‘to. And I’m sorry if I didn’t follow your advice.” 

“Huwag ka nang mag-sorry.” Ani Jongdae habang dahan-dahan siyang tinutulak palabas. “Okay lang yon. Umalis ka na dahil alam kong uhaw na uhaw ka na sa tite.” 

“Gago ka talaga.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Sige babye na.” 

Medyo peak na rin ng oras sa bar kaya halos puno na rin ng tao kaya medyo nahirapan si Kyungsoo lumabas. Pagdating niya sa labas nadatnan niyang nakasandal si Jongin sa kotse nito. 

Sa isip niya,  _ pota bakit ang pogi-pogi nito eh nakatayo lang naman siya diyan?  _ He shoved his thirsty thoughts at pinilit na maging seryoso ang mukha. Kunwari na lang na medyo napilitan siyang makipag-hookup.  _ Ganda ka teh?  _

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and Jongin looked up. “Oh. Tara na?” Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at umakyat na sila sa sasakyan. 

Dahil madaling araw na kaya hindi na masyado traffic. Kalmado lang na nagdadrive si Jongin at ang awkward kasi walang may nagsasalita sa kanila. 

Si Jongin na ang bumasag sa katahimikan. “I missed you.” 

“Bullshit.” Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na magpaka-sarcastic. “Miss mo ‘ko pero ako nga unang nag-reach out sa ‘yo. Just say you’re horny.” 

“Tsk.” Huminga nang malalim si Jongin bago magsalita. “Yes.” 

Confused na naman si Kyungsoo kung ano naman ang pinagsasabi ng ex niya. “Yes, what? Gago.” 

“Yes, because I really missed you. And yes, I’m also horny.” Ibang klase siguro talaga ang libog ni Jongin kasi pinatong niya ang kaliwang kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo. 

Akmang aalisin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin. “Hindi mo ba na-miss yung paghimas ko sa hita mo, babe?” Pang-aasar niya. 

“Pwede ba?” Iritang sagot ni Kyungsoo. “‘Wag mo ‘kong tawaging babe. Baka nakakalimutan mong isang buwan na tayong break.” 

“And yet here you are.” Mabilis na tugon ni Jongin. 

Tama nga naman si Jongin. Walang naisagot si Kyungsoo kundi ang mahinang pag-ulit sa sinabi ng katabi. “And yet here I am.” 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pumasok sa isip niya. Baka siguro dala ng pagkairita niya kay Jongin at isip niya, hindi pwedeng siya lang yung inaasar ni Jongin. 

Mabilis na dinakma ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin. Ramdam niya ang unti-unting pagtigas na sa ilalim ng pants ni Jongin. 

“Eh eto.” It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to make Jongin fluster. “Na-miss mo ba ang panggigigil ko sa tite mo, ha?” Patuloy na hinihimas ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin from his pants. 

“Fuck…” Isang mahinang ungol ang tanging sagot ni Jongin. “Baby...please.” 

“Please, what?” Kyungsoo smirked. Lalo niyang diniinan ang pagmasahe sa tite ni Jongin. 

“Tangina. Open my zipper.” Jongin pleaded as he struggled to breathe. 

Sinunod naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi at kita niya ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin na nakadungaw na sa waistband ng brief nito. Kyungsoo slowly ran his thumb over the tip which already glistened with precum. He drew circles on the tip at mas lalo siyang ginaganahan dahil sa pag-ungol ni Jongin na kahit papano ay focused pa rin sa pagmaneho. 

“Isubo mo na puta.” Pagmamadali ni Jongin. 

“Atat na atat? Kulang ka sa kantot beh?” Kyungsoo teased. “‘Di pwedeng handjob muna?” 

“Just say ‘di mo ‘ko kayang subuin nang buo.” Jongin smirked. “Saks pala ha.” 

“Sige na nga.” Kyungsoo relented at binaba ang brief ni Jongin. Pumiglas naman ang tite niyang matigas. Talagang,  _ ibon man may layang lumipad. Cheka!  _

“‘Pag ikaw nilabasan agad ipapakain ko sa ‘yo tamod mo.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo bago niya duraan ang tite ni Jongin. He slowly licked the tip as his one hand gripped at the base. Hindi naman na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Kyungsoo dahil ilang minutes na lang at darating na sila. 

He relaxed his throat and closed his lips around his teeth. Mahirap na, baka siya pa ang maakusahang hindi marunong chumupa. He licked the entire length of Jongin’s dick before he eased his mouth down the veiny shaft. 

“Tangina. Ganyan.” Jongin moaned in pleasure. “Ang sarap talaga ng lips mo, babe.” 

Lalong diniinan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakaseal ng kanyang mga labi sa tite ni Jongin habang patuloy yung isang kamay niya sa pagjajakol sa natitirang parte na hindi niya pa nalalamon. 

Proud si Kyungsoo na na-deepthroat niya lahat ng jowa niya. Pero ang hindi niya ayang aminin ay hindi niya ito magawa kay Jongin. Iniisip niya na baka matagal lang siyang walang ensayo. Mataas din ang pride ng lola mo. Ayaw pa aminin na daks eh. 

“Oh ba’t hanggang diyan lang ‘yan.” Kunwari pang disappointed si Jongin. “Kala ba saks? Oh baka ‘di ka na marunong chumupa?” 

Tumigil si Kyungsoo at humarap kay Jongin. “Pwede bang mag-drive ka na lang? Malapit na ba?”

“Ako? Hindi pa.” Sagot ni Jongin. “Pero malapit na tayo sa condo.” 

“Gago ka talaga.” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Bumalik siya sa kanyang ginagawa. Kyungsoo continues blowing Jongin as he felt the latter slowly try to raise his hips. 

Pinatong ni Jongin ang palad sa likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang sinabunutan ang maikling buhok ni Kyungsoo. Mahirap pero keri na. “Tangina you’re so good at this. Fuck.” 

After a while, nilabasan na rin si Jongin at wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi lunukin lahat. CEO of swallowing wbk. 

"Wow." Amused na tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. "Sinimot mo talaga lahat." 

"Ah bakit? Dapat ba tinirhan kita?" Mataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Tamang-tama rin at paakyat na yung sasakyan ni Jongin sa parking area ng condo nito. 

"Joke lang. 'To naman." 

  
  
  


Tahimik ang dalawa habang nakasakay ng elevator paakyat. Nasa magkabilang dulo na parang 'di magkakilala. At ito namang si Kyungsoo, ayaw titigan si Jongin kala mo naman 'di niya nilunok yung tamod nito a few minutes earlier. 

Ilang beses pa lang nakapunta si Kyungsoo sa condo ni Jongin. Kadalasan kasi, si Jongin ang pumupunta sa kanya. Pabor rin sa kanya kasi tinatamad siya mag-commute saka may sasakyan naman si Jongin kaya okay lang. 

Pagkalabas ng elevator, dumerecho na sila agad sa unit ni Jongin. Wala pa ring may nagsasalita sa kanila. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil pagkasara pa lang ng pinto, agad siyang siniil ng halik ni Jongin. 

It was a different kiss. Far from the sloppy one they shared in the parking lot. This time, ramdam na ramdam na ni Kyungsoo ang malalambot na mga labi ni Jongin na dumadapo sa kanya. Parang mga hampas ng alon sa dalampasigan. Forceful, graceful, and pleasabt to the ears. 

Sinagot naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga halik. Kyungsoo gripped on Jongin's belt and pulled him closer. Nung magdikit na sila, bahagyang tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang isang tuhod at marahang pinaparaanan niya ang crotch area ni Jonhin. 

Mukhang gumagan ang ginagawa niya dahil lalo lang lumalim ang mga halik ni Jongin sa kanya. Binaba ni Jongin ang kanyang hawak papunta sa pwet ni Kyungsoo saka ito mariing minasahe. 

Jongin pulled away, a hungry and mischievous smile plastered on his face. "Fuck, I missed this." Hingal na hingal pa si koya. Kung makahalik kasi kala mo nasa buffet tapos gustong-gustong sulitin yung binayad. 

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Jongin at pipigilan na sana siya ni Kyungsoo pero wala na rin siyang nagawa. Sadyang hindi niya kayang tiisin ang masasarap na labi ni Jongin na dumadapo sa leeg niya. Bahala na. Masarap eh. Sulitin na natin, baka 'di na maulit. 

_ Ano raw? Maulit? May next time pa? Kahit break na kayo?  _

Balik tayo sa momol nila. Napatingal na lang si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang hinigop na ni Jongin ang malambot niyang leeg. Yung higop na parang naubos mo na yung milktea pero marami pang pearl na naiwan. At dahil nanghihinayang ka, uubusin mo lakas mo para mahigop lahat. Ganong levels! 

Pagkatapos papakin ni Jongin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo, binuhat niya ito at dinala sa kama. One bedroom unit lang naman ang condo ni Jongin kaya hindi na sila nahirapan. Habang bitbit siya ni Jongin, kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakataon para papakin si Jongin. 

This time, dinilaan niya ang tenga nito at dahan-dahang kinagat. Hindi yung oa na kagat ah. Yung kagat na parang kumakain ka ng chicharon pero ayaw mo marinig ng buong classroom kasi ayaw mo mamigay. 

Nilapag siya ni Jongin sa kama. Kyungsoo took his cue and quickly removed his shirt. He was about to pull down his pants when Jongin beat him to it. 

"Ako na." Jongin smirked. Hinalikan niya ulit si Kyungsoo saka bumaba sa nipples nito. Habang busy ang dila niya sa isa, pinaglalaruan naman ng isang kamay niya ang kabila. 

Tuluyang bumaba si Jongin at hinatak pababa ang pants ni Kyungsoo. Hinimas niya agad ang tite ni Kyungsoo na naninigas na rin. 

"Tigas na tigas ka ah." Pang-aasar ni Jongin. "Tinigasan ka sakin? Crush mo ko 'no?"

Kung kanina ay puro ungol ang nilalabas nila, malalim na buntong-hininga naman ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Ibang klase talaga 'tong ex niya. 

"Tangina ka talaga 'no. Nilunok ko na tamod mo at lahat at lahat siguro naman mas angat na 'to sa crush lang?" Parang frustrated na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Bilisan mo na nga. Tingnan natin kung gumaling ka na diyan."

Hindi na sumagot si Jongin. Jinakol niya na ang tite ni Kyungsoo saka ito dinuraan. Napaungol naman nang malakas si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang sinubo siya nang buo ni Jongin. 

"Fuck." Ungol ni Kyungsoo. Parang ginanahan ata si Jongin sa malalim na boses ni Kyungsoo kaya lalo niyang pinag-igihan ang ginagawa niya. "Sige, Jongin. Tuloy mo lang, babe." 

_ Nadulas yarn! Babe daw! Jongdae, Baekhyun oh. Yung malandi niyong kaibigan oh.  _

Jongin was about to spread Kyungsoo's legs when he was stopped by the latter. "Wait. Ikaw muna."

Nagtaka naman si Jongin dahil chinupa na siya ni Kyungsoo sa sasakyan. "Ayaw mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

"Gusto." Tanging sagot ni Jongin. Mabilis siyang naghubad at humiga sa kama. 

Kyungsoo quickly got to work. Licking every inch of Jongin's glorious cock. Hindi naman bago sa paningin niya, pero naka-starstruck pa rin talaga. Yung tipong nasa palad mo na ang pinangarap mo lang dati. Literally. 

Habang taas baba si Kyungsoo si tite ni Jongin, abala rin ang isang kamay niya sa paghimas sa abs ni Jongin at unti-unting paakyat sa mga utong nito. 

Kyungsoo twisted his hand around Jongin's dick and continued sucking. He knows he's doing a good job dahil halos maluwa na ni Jongin ang kaluluwa niya. Kung kanina ay titig na titig pa siya kay Kyungsoo habang bumababa ito sa kanya, nakadaop na lang ang palad nito sa noo at nakapikit na parang 'di maipaliwanag ang sarap. 

Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na involuntarily na umaangat ang balakang ni Jongin siguro dahil sa sarap at para na rin salubungin ang mainit niyang bibig. Pero ang cherry on the tip para kay Kyungsoo was when he heard Jongin's toes crack from too much oleasure. Yung tipong sarap na sarap siya tapos 'di na alam ng katawan niya kung paano i-express ang sarap. 

Bago pa labasan si Jongin, tumigil na si Kyungsoo saka humiga sa kama. 

"Pwede ka ba ngayon?" Tanong ni Jongin. Baka 'di niya ata inasahan na ready mag-bottom si Kyungsoo. 

"Yep. Malinis 'yan. Bilisan mo na." Mariing sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Hindi naman na nagdalawang isip si Jongin at bumaba para dilaan si Kyungsoo. Gustong magwala ni Kyungsoo dahil sobrang mariin ng pagdila ni Jongin na parang kinakantot na siya agad. 

Kumuha si Jongin ng lube sa night stand niya saka nilagyan ang dalawang daliri. Dahan-dahan niyang pinasok ito kay Kyungsoo. Dalawang daliri agad dahil magaling naman si Kyungsoo. 

After a few a while, mukhang handa na si Kyungsoo kaya kumuha na ng condom si Jongin. Sinuot niya ito sa sarili saka pinatakan ng lube. Nilagyan niya rin ulit ang butas ni Kyungsoo just to be sure. Mahirap na baka hindi lang closure ang makuha ni Kyungsoo at magkaroon pa siya ng anal fissure. 

Kaya mahalaga talaga ang prep lalo na for anal sex. Wala kasing natural lubricants ang anus at mas madali itong mag-tear kapag masyadong pinwersahan. 

Nakatihaya si Kyungsoo at libog na libog siya image na nasa harap niya. Si Jongin Kim, pawisan. Kumikanang ang abs. Mapangahas at tila bang gutom na gutom sa kanya ang mga mata. At higit sa lahat, nakatutok na ang tite sa kanya. Handang-handa nang rumagasa. 

Nirelax ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para hindi mahirapan si Jongin. True enough, mabilis na naipasok ni Jongin ang kalahati ng kahabaan niya nang walang kahirap-hirap. Medyo masakit, pero keri lang. Mas nangingibabaw ang sarap, actually. 

"Fuck, Jongin." Ungol ni Kyungsoo. "Isagad mo please." 

Napatawa naman nang mahina si Jongin. "I kinda like it when you beg." 

"Shut up and fuck me already." Pag-utos ni Kyungsoo. 

Sinunod naman ni Jongin at nang buong-buo niya nang napasok si Kyungsoo, hinayaan niya munang mag-relax ito saglit bago siya dahan-dahang gumalaw. He started slow, gracefully moving his hips to fill up his partner. 

Ungol lang nang ungol si Kyungsoo habang minumura si Jongin dahil sa sarap na dala nito sa kanya. 

Kyungsoo likes it when he can actually see Jongin's face. Hindi rin maipaliwanag pero sigurado siyang sarap na sarap si Jongin. Ibang klase kaya ang butas niya. Limited edition, ganern. 

"Tangina, babe. Ang sarap sarap mo gago. Fuck." Tuloy-tuloy na pagmumura ni Jongin as he picked up the pace. Ngayon, hindi na lang ungol ang rinig sa kwarto. It was like heaven hearing their bodies slapping on each other again. 

Binaba ni Jongin ang katawan at hinalikan si Kyungsoo habang patuloy pa rin sa pagbayo. Kyungsoo crossed his legs around Jongin's back to pull them closer and he could only moan in pleasure as Jongin hit his spot. 

Jongin pulled out so they could switch their position. Hinubad niya ang condom saka ito pinalitan (Very important! Mahirap na mapunitan.)

Humiga si Jongin at na-gets naman ni Kyungsoo na binibigay na nito sa kanya ang control. He jacked off Jongin's dick a few times before he slowly lowered himself. He stayed in position for a while, willing his body to relax. 

Nung naramdaman niyang pwede na, taas-baba na rin siya kay Jongin. Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga bewang niya. Kyungsoo shifted his weight to his arms, and moved his asd up and down to meet Jongin. 

After a while, Jongin cupped his ass and slightly lifted him. Tinaas ni Jongin bahagya ang katawan saka binayo si Kyungsoo mula sa ilalim. 

Sobrang sarap talaga neto, pota. Isip ni Kyungsoo. 

After a few changes in position and 4 condoms later, naging erratic na rin ang thrusts ni Jongin. Now, magkatabi na sila sa kama at jinajakol ang isa't isa. Naunang nilabasan si Jongin at sumunod naman agad si Kyungsoo. 

Hingal na hingal ang dalawa. Ganon talaga. Marathon eh. Ang layo ng naabot nila. Hanggang langit ang sarap eh. 

"Fuck that was so good." Satisfied na comment ni Jongin. Kyungsoo just nodded in agreement.

"Bakit ka nakipag-break?" Biglang tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

"Why are you asking me that now?" Confused si Jongin. Kasi bakit naman ngayon pa nila pag-uusapan eh halos 'di na sila makatayo sa pagod. 

"Can you just answer the question?" Marahang pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo. Alam ni Jongin na seryoso na talaga ito. 

"Fine." Jongin relented. "I was scared. Hindi pa ata ako naka-move on sa trauma ng past relationship ko and ayoko na maipasa ito kahit sino, sa 'yo."

"So you think hindi ako na-trauma na nakipag-break ka sa akin through text without any clear reason?" 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. "Alam kong hindi pa tayo dalawang buwan non pero hindi naman siguro ibig sabihin you can just throw me under the bus." He kind of expected this answer pero he's still disappointed na naging ganon ang course of action ni Jongin.

"I'm sorry." Jongin calmly said. "I didn't think of that. And I was too rash for doing that."

"Hey, Jongin." Kyungsoo turned his head to face the taller guy. "Kahit sino pa 'yan at kahit gano pa katagal o kaikli ang relasyon, they deserve a reason why just wanted to leave."

Jongin stayed silent kaya tuloy lang si Kyungsoo. "Aaminin ko nawalan din ako ng oras para sa 'yo and I'm sorry if I didn't make me you feel loved or cherished. Minahal kita. Fuck." Kyungsoo palmed his face. "Baka nga mahal pa rin kita eh. Kaya nasaktan lang ako nang sobra na ganon mo lang ako kadaling binitawan."

"No." Nagsalita na rin si Jongin. "Please don't say sorry for that. That was not that reason why I broke up with you. Well, siguro masyado lang ako natakot sa idea na hindi naman talaga ako ang priority mo because you had to work hard and earn for your family. But it's not your fault why I felt that way."

Medyo naliwanagan na rin si Kyungsoo and he didn't expect na ganito ang magiging daloy ng usapan nila. Nagpatuloy lang si Jongin sa pagpapaliwanag.

"Mali ko rin na hindi ko man lang sinabi sa 'yo. Siguro pinangunahan ng takot. Baka takot lang ako na sabihin mo sa akin na hindi mo naman talaga ako priority." 

Kyungsoo smiled before he replied. "Maybe you should realize na regardless kung ikaw ang top priority or hindi, it doesn't mean hindi ka na mahal 'di ba?"

Jongin nodded. "It's kind of funny nga eh. In the month after we broke up, don ka lang fully natanggap na hindi naman kailangan lagi ako yung priority eh. It doesn't mean the person loves me less. Siguro my ex was the exception." He chuckled lightly. 

As they laid on the mattress, chasing their breaths, cum still dripping on their very tired dicks, they had the most mature conversation they had for so long.

"I'm sorry if this is so out of the blue." Jongin blurted out. "But I was planning to go to an art fair in Makati tomorrow, sama ka?"

"Wow." Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Nag-sex lang tayo, nag-aaya ka na mag-date?"

"Huy. Okay lang naman if ayaw mo." 

"De joke lang. Ikaw naman." Kyungsoo patted Jongin's thigh. "Sige."

  
  
  
  


Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo para magbanyo nang magtanong ulit si Jongin.

"Teka lang." Jongin paused. A smile grew on his lips as he came to a realization. "If you originally planned on meeting me, why are you all douched up and ready to bottom?" 

Napairap naman si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw ang dami mong tanong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gusto ko talaga sanang gawing playful and maharot all throughout. Kaso, naisip ko lang na parang ang extra vulnerable at open natin after sex kaya naisip ko na maglagay nang kaunting usapan pero kahit papano may closure talaga yung breakup nila. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for spending your time reading this! :>
> 
> Let's talk on Twitter @jonginoon1 
> 
> P.S. I would love to read your comments, they mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kikiligin ako nang malala kung mag-comment kayo. Pwede rin tayo maging mutuals sa Twitter, follow me @jonginoon1


End file.
